


【利艾】Hope of morning

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 原作向捏造





	【利艾】Hope of morning

　　在前方等待的永遠不會是勝利的凱歌，此次關鍵性的戰役，在艾倫剝離之後迎接他的，不是橫越彼方海天的晨曦，而是關於長官的噩耗。

　　利威爾˙阿克曼於猿巨人一戰敗北、重傷，由敵方造成腦部傷害以致心智退化、半身殘疾，由韓吉˙佐耶分隊長判定無法再領軍，卸去兵長一職，米卡莎˙阿克曼立即晉升接任，與此同時艾倫˙耶格爾毅然決然退出前線…

 

　　希干西納剛被火海與巨石肆虐，住屋基本都不牢固，周邊依然不乏一些邊境民族，碩果僅存的兵團生者暫且退居到此。

　　小屋旁的樹木震盪，在蓊鬱樹叢中歇息的禽鳥全樹飛竄，男孩被他的同期扯住衣領往牆上架，幾乎是憤恨的質問，把同伴與上級的犧牲當成什麼、放在哪個位置，女孩沒有阻止他，只是不斷順著自己的圍巾，沒有誰罪該萬死，沒有誰一定要堅守道義，這些事留給還能撐下去的人來做就行了，可在形同家人的玩伴能夠活下的那一刻，她就明白了，每個人都怕死、每個人都懷有私心，而那都是能被原諒的。

　　黯淡的翠色絲毫不把眼前的人放在眼裡，他偏過頭不去正視，為何一定要？他淺淡的回應， 對於他來說，他的希望已經不存在了。  
　　聽見這番話，對於如此的答覆，讓是少有的咧嘴失笑，極度失望地搖頭。

　　「讓開，就算是妳。」兒女私情不構成理由，米卡莎接下了讓的拳頭，但雙方持續角力，微微顫抖的兩隻手騰在上方，曉以大義，大概就是這麼回事了。

　　「我的希望，就是艾倫。」她沒有了對長官那般惡言相向的銳氣，她累了、她懂了，盡可能傳達自己的本心「他的心臟還在跳動，不，就算停了，我也會繼續戰鬥下去，因為那才是我能感受到活著的方式，所以了、讓…」

　　不求有誰原諒，但期望能成全，只要他能安好。

　　他又怎會不懂，如果多數的犧牲能夠突然有所轉圜，他也會毫不遲疑就選擇相處最長的同伴、二選一中的同期，抑或已經拯救不了的，連怎麼死都不知道的戰友。

　　「隨便了…反正都說我們的手也不乾淨了，也不差他一個。」我們向命運妥協、向一切現實妥協，又還能做什麼呢？

 

　　窗簾已破損，扯下之後釘上了活板頂替，遮蔽光源的房間一角，一個縮起的身子靠在地板與牆面的夾角裡，不斷徘徊在意識清醒後，韓吉來找自己的情景，當下分隊長的話，如同他從巨人化肉體內聽見外面世界的聲音，仍在耳邊嗡嗡作響。

　　她的手橫在門板上，看向自己，好像要徵得孩子同意似的，這是做什麼？只是入房慰問長官而已，然而在他與裡邊坐於床鋪上、頭部是纏了幾圈白色繃帶的人對眼，艾倫原本建立的防線一夕之間蕩然無存。

　　眼神可以理解想法，就如情緒能夠溢於言表，長官投射過來的狠瞪，以及一種近似不熟悉、陌生的狐疑足以證實分隊長的說法。

　　「利威爾大致退化到孩童的階段，可他幾乎不怎麼說話，這點我研判可能是出於過去的生活方式，在這年紀大概沒有很好的照料…」

　　面對女人的嚴正說詞艾倫則是蠻不在乎、緩緩地步向床沿，卻立即遭到分隊長的阻止，在等同於失去記憶的狀態下他的警戒心相當強，在最開始清醒的那一刻，男人是死盯所有原本在身旁守候的人，而現在，是連艾倫也不例外。

　　韓吉勸他別進展這麼快，利威爾現在很有攻擊性，而他只是輕輕地按下長官的手，露出他最為疲憊的一面。

　　「不會的。」

　　看著蹣跚的步伐再度邁開，心脈也同他的跫音震盪，屏住呼吸般以便當即反應。

　　縱然心智年幼，但身體還是大人的型態，當艾倫進入到一定範圍，來到了他敬愛的長官身旁，而男人是重重一拳往艾倫的臉頰揮過，硬生生將眼淚都打了回去。

　　韓吉雖沒有出聲，但身體的反射遠比思緒先一步做出行動，幾近在同一時間衝上前欲要拉開兩人的距離就被孩子抬手阻止，他的牙齒大概斷了，才被鋼鐵硬度的握力擊中的臉頰馬上就腫了起來，微微勾起的嘴角摻雜血絲。

　　孩子側過臉對著韓吉闔上眼搖了搖頭，他的成長令人心疼，就連那份堅強也讓人悲慟。

　　利威爾很疑惑，出於本能，對於暴力手段本該退縮的，然而眼前的人卻沒因此被擊退，超出了年齡的理解能力，對方不害怕，不同其他人施予他的危機意識，他給人的感覺有些熟悉，可自從睜開眼後的世界就是曖昧不明的，他什麼都無法親信，自稱母親哥哥的人如此教導自己，想要活命，就得舉起刀口向著一切威脅。

　　但他不怕自己，他看見眼前的人對他笑，原本即將再度防衛的出拳不解的停滯下來，這個人不一樣，不是該排除的對象，但又說不出哪裡不一樣，甚至有些感覺都已經無法口述言明了，他失去一切詞彙。

　　在一邊的韓吉銘記了她此刻的悸動，就如與艾爾文就此道別的時候、就像對自己的部下、就像那些無法去回報的英靈，看著眼前的景象，她流不下半滴眼淚。

　　艾倫輕輕抱過他，利威爾先是稍稍反抗的推拒，但隨即為溫暖的懷抱與自己也不理解的回應動作屈服，這是取暖，摸不透原因但只能那麼做，還有肩膀上濡濕的部分，也同樣傳來溫熱，但很快就冰冷下去。

 

當清晨的希望於我身上退去

 

　　「艾…倫…」

　　聽見微弱的呼喚，孩子抬起頭確認，室內昏暗，但從悉微的光亮映照上那些胡亂拱起的被單能夠判斷利威爾已經醒了，由於肉體的多處僵硬使他連翻身都困難，只要清醒第一個就是吵嚷著找只可跟自己待在同一個空間裡的艾倫。

　　「我在這。」他過去握起他的手，讓人確定自己的位置「需要什麼呢？」

　　「我口渴…」

　　他拿過兵團的牛皮製飲水壺好方便給人飲水，取過乾淨的布為他抹乾口邊的水痕，在那之後過了約莫一個星期，利威爾總算漸漸恢復了語言能力，但臉部肌肉有些不好使就是。

　　能夠重新拾回溝通機制，加上跟艾倫的相處，對於他就是不會像和其他人那樣不自在。

　　絲巾拂過長官俊逸非凡的臉，一樣的容貌、不同的人，明明就在眼前，他情不自禁湊上前，然而利威爾是下意識的撇開頭，縱然沒有完整的記憶，出於最基本的心理排斥，潔癖依舊使然。  
　　眼前的人不討厭，確實是他很重要的人沒錯，但就是不想要有那種行為，交換黏膜體液的行為。

 

　　簡便易下嚥的餐食，說白也不過是兵團的口糧全數切成小塊，親自餵給利威爾，就連上廁所也需要艾倫攙扶，起初，四肢僵硬不利的狀態也顧不上尊嚴得以雙手碰觸私處輔助。  
　　心中滿溢的苦澀，從來沒有這樣過，曾經的憧憬、曾經的希望，全人類的榮耀，包含一位孩子的寄託。如今是生活起居皆需要身為下屬的自己協助的平凡人，他不抱任何怨懟更不會棄他於不顧，只是他所認定的希望已經隱沒。

　　龐大的犧牲也只是換來理不清頭緒、更多循環與未解分支的結果，已經夠了，就算是因母親的死而立誓、就算是同伴在眼前的次次殞落，就算在希斯特莉亞面前，想要拋棄又被無數次挽回的性命，直到確認了利威爾必須從前線退下的決議，一切都毀了。  
　　艾倫終於是撐不下去，從沒設想，這樣固執己見的他，也會有妥協放棄的一天，披荊斬棘，踏過多少血河，只差這念頭是說來就來。

　　對於照料自家長官，他義無反顧，可餵食的當下，他的心神全不在這。有苦鹹味道的遼闊水體，對他們而言都太過迷幻了。

　　多想你可以摸著我的頭…其實孩子不奢求愛情那樣太過神聖的情感，只是希冀著能有個人代替父母那般拂過他的秀髮、捧起他的臉頰、給予真摯的微笑與擁抱，告訴他，你做得很好。

　　每當夕陽在身體裡隱去鋒芒，他又開始害怕黑夜的到來…

　　夜已經深了，吹熄床邊的蠟燭，他聽見韓吉和眾人在外頭的討論，情況相當糟，指利威爾的狀態也指日後整個兵團的走向。  
　　－－群龍無首。就算是分隊長直接接任團長，一切都如趕鴨子上架。  
　　他靠在門板，想起以前他也有這樣的時候，時間也不過過去了不到三個月。三個月，恍如隔世。

　　「嘁，那個臭小鬼人呢！這是在偷懶嘛，痛痛痛痛－－」

　　「你少說人了歐魯，也不過大艾倫幾歲，過來掃乾淨點，想被兵長討厭嘛？還有…別再學了，只讓人覺得很噁心…」

　　他不住笑了起來，壓低的音量並沒有吵到已經熟睡的人。現在想起來，那些格格不入的不堪點滴全成了僅存的，支撐自己的過往回憶。

　　他們不曉得，其實孩子都是刻意躲著人的，畢竟剛開始他可是連前輩們都晝警暮巡、戒備萬分的存在，後來場景就不是在兵長的辦公室裡，然而差不多的台詞依舊。

　　「那個送死的去哪了？每次都要我多做他那份！」

　　「讓你乖乖做就是了，難道想被矮子罵？」能聽得出米卡莎一直以來毫不避諱的偏見，但是對於長官的所有要求仍然是不會有任何怠慢。

　　還記得，那時他們駐紮在一處荒廢聚落，住屋的總面積不小，足夠新利威爾班和其他陸續支援的兵團成員休憩。  
　　之中還保持的完善，看上去舒適的都優先成為了長官們的臨時臥房，而同期們一同睡在通舖，從不知何時開始習慣了遠征，此般居無定所，在荒原裡發現哪邊有尚且可停歇之地便暫居下來，他也養成了時常躲在長官房間的陋習。

　　那時的他伏在窗邊，摻有血腥味兒的風吹拂過自己的髮梢，如同和母親在晴日下曬衣的溫柔日子。  
　　手指輕輕點著有些受潮的木紋裂痕，仔細捕捉外頭，這個位置恰好正對著橘紅的夕陽，渾圓、飽滿。  
　　晚霞昏黃，遠處的黑影翱翔，估計是老鷹等猛禽，他認得出來，那是牆外偶爾會飛近三道牆的品種，書上說牠們是統御天空的王。

　　但，就算是天空霸者，飄盪在這即將被漆黑淹沒，成為這橘紅夕暉唯一的一彎弧線，孤高而寂寥。

　　他的面容一派輕鬆，遙望遠處，淚水何時泛過眼眶也不曉得，或許該說他已經沒有太大知覺，連長官悄然走到後頭也沒發覺。

　　不理解為何就屬利威爾特別放縱他，那是還在古城密集訓練時的事了，偶爾還是會有其他兵團那派來的監視者，有官階高的，也有訓練兵臨時充當的，一種是敷衍，在者高官們都怕死所以送小兵們上這所謂的前線。  
　　柴木劈啪作響，在燒斷時勾動起螢火蟲般的光點飄渺，火堆熊熊燃燒的夜利威爾就發現了一個偷偷跑離的身影，他看著眼前的人影以裝置在樹林裡奔馳，原以為是追蹤立場誰是刻意誘導，因為很快前方的人便發聲。

　　「請允許我跟您打一場吧，利威爾兵長。」

　　「你膽子大了？」男人的聲音略顯不悅，然而孩子是更加執意。

　　「請您使用全力。」

　　「你是聾了嗎？艾倫˙耶格爾。」他咬字刻意清晰，同時咬牙切齒，顯而易見激怒了長官，但孩子這次似乎鐵了心打定主意，人不照辦，他便耍賴到底。

　　見利威爾依舊不讓步，艾倫歛上眼皮，陡然收回了釘在下一個移動點的爪釘，纖薄的身軀頓時向下。

　　「搞什麼－－」眼看少年即將從高處墜落，男人的裝置轉速就硬是快上一倍，他於巨木三步併兩步蹬腿，超越了孩子，回身牢牢地將人接住，對著癱在懷中的人怒斥。

　　「你存心氣死我嘛，小鬼…」兵長的聲音不大，可正常人都聽得出其中的慍怒，識相就該收斂，但孩子是變本加厲，幾近故意地去刺激他。

　　「我這種身體，摔一下根本無傷大雅…」他微睜著驚世媚人的瞳彩，伸手探向他敬愛的長官，輕撫著好看的臉龐。  
　　他沒確切證實過，但他相當肯定，利威爾對他就是有一定程度的縱容，是任誰都沒能享有的待遇，不管原因為何，在他的寵溺下，他越發驕傲自滿。

　　「…想死成全你。」似乎都能聽見齒列摩擦的聲音了。

　　林子裡有一處空地，上方正好是沒有枝葉遮蔽的夜空，群星閃爍，而一聲悶響重重砸在樹幹上，在寂靜的山野格外清晰。  
　　他是徹頭徹尾的野獸派，面對已然無法講理溝通的心緒，那麼疼痛便是他個人認定最好的訓誡。  
　　無力滑落在地的人，著實感受到骨子裡地下街出身的來歷，被利威爾痛毆的頭破血流的滋味算是嚐夠了，當然，他清楚那絕非全力。

　　「跟我互打就這麼好嘛？受虐狂。」

　　「嗯…很好。」他氣喘吁吁，男人聽到這樣的答覆後又是一頓拳腳相向。

　　「你以為我受領這種激將？」瞳底中藏不住的赭色不會說謊，但前提是你管控的對象只是平常小伙子。

　　「誰知道呢…但，您應該知道，就算是我…也是宣示隨時可以為大義…覆命犧牲的士兵…」

　　原本扯著衣領的手頓時鬆開了，艾倫的後腦勺無預警的磕了下身後的樹幹反倒有些吃疼，隨即渾身是傷的身體就被充滿熱度的體溫包裹。

　　孩子以一種全然與自己不相干的語氣，氣若游絲幽幽嘆息，他反而氣都沒了，看他狼狽的頹坐在地，二話不說就是用全身的力氣擁緊他。

　　受傷的心，已經不習慣他人的溫柔相待以及如何去回應那份溫柔，晶亮的眼眸是望向了無雲的夜空，那裏黑的深沉、深邃，跟那不知如何安穩的五年如出一轍。

　　「別以為可以藉故偷懶，我自有拿捏分寸。」被出現在後的人這麼一提醒反而才意識到了腰椎的痠疼。  
　　他跟著來到窗邊，他們欣賞望出去的景色，殊不知本身也成了傍晚的其中一部分。

　　「真有閒情逸致…」他聽見男人這麼說，然後是他由後方扣住自己下頷，將孩子往他那摟緊，鼻尖蹭在零碎的髮絲末梢，偶爾摩過衣領沒遮蔽到的後頸肌膚。

　　大概是出於反抗而激起了男人的嗜血之心，在那樣的教訓後孩子沒有反省，說回來是力氣也所剩無幾，擦傷的皮漫著縷縷薄煙，而眼前的人則是發狂般地撕扯起他的衣物。光裸的身體浸泡在有些冰涼的夜晚潮氣，背脊壓在草叢中，是微濕的土地與碾壓葉片的搔癢，意外的，這是要比較勁來的難受、難堪。

　　「嗚嗯…兵長…利威爾兵長…」眼睛微瞇著，睫毛上凝滯一顆顆淚珠，雙手輕輕推著敞開衣領的身軀，多少能夠瞥見那些精實的線條，推拒有氣無力，變得比較像放在上頭感受心音。

　　「現在倒是會求饒了。」平日梳理整齊的髮流此刻也因為劇烈的震盪散亂，薄汗沁在額間，一點碎髮伏貼在上頭。

　　成人粗大的器官埋進孩子的私處掃蕩，火燙、懾人，被進出的地方帶來無所適從與奇怪的解脫感，後退一步是絞首了斷、前進一步是放肆沉淪，放過自己，似乎也不壞。艾倫嘗試將雙臂摟上男人的脖頸，輕撫著削短的扎手處，男人沒有推開他。  
　　下半身都沒了知覺，扔在一旁的棉衣領口的皮繩也被扯斷，艾倫的視野前後擺盪，感受得出男人在自己體內的躁狂與暴虐，本來就不是交媾的部分被磨得紅腫，沒有溫柔對待相對慢慢泌出汁水濕潤彼此的摩擦，也總算安撫浮躁的兩顆心。視野從亮晃的光點軌跡慢慢聚焦到男人的銀灰瞳彩，那裏有深不見底的慾望和一個十五歲的男孩。  
　　戰爭、軍閥、部隊，這種高度精神壓力的集中地本就不乏男性也成為洩慾對象的事蹟，但利威爾兵長並不是那樣的，他崇高、偉大，堅毅不拔。同為男人，他也不是那樣隨便的人，孩子那麼認為，露出一抹淺笑將人攀得更緊。  
　　身上的汗水與胸膛的熱度混雜在一起，髮鬢也被對方的染濕，牙關被撬開糾纏在一塊，那是艾倫第一次接吻，陌生而快樂，有成年男性的雄性氣味、嘴唇的甜味、龍膽花的清香，喜歡淺淡舒服的感受籠罩自己。大概是，有非常久，忘記自己還是一個年紀不大的孩子。  
　　被人硬性侵占的感覺，沒有太過唐突的不適，可能也出於自己一廂情願，基本還是逃不過，想要感受最重視的人的擁抱吧，能夠知曉，唯有一人能夠馴服初戰那日，那般天真、那般猖狂，自以為短短五年便能夠隻手遮天的自負。

　　「哈…啊、啊…嗯啊……」放開的喘息只有利威爾聽見，孩子在懷中泣吟，小聲地，晚風吹過樹林就能全數掩蓋，他撥開棕色的瀏海，看清楚孩子的臉蛋，那是稚嫩的膚色與泛開的潮紅。  
　　溫熱的手心撈到後方，將艾倫的頭部捧起，先是撩心的觸感便是撕裂的劇痛蔓延。利威爾靠近至他纖軟的頸窩，烏黑的秀髮就在身側，觸動著心中最柔軟的部份，他相當狠戾的張口咬下，鋒利的牙都嵌進肉裡，大片大片的血花沾染上蒼色的土地，變的暗褐。  
　　男人將他咬的鮮血直流，傷處隨即冒出修復的白煙，很痛很痛，張口呼著氣，眼前的景象霎時變得朦朧。

　　「看，人類很輕易的就能和那些豬玀一個樣。我們要面對的不只他們，還有人類，更重要的敵人，是自己。」

　　他還想要傳達的是、還想要告訴孩子的是，別把自己看得太重，別把自己想像得太崇高，在懦弱人類的無知加冕跟前，他也不過苟且偷生。

　　「不管多少次，我一定會砍了那該死的後頸，將你從那噁心的地方拖出來，你就放心的去戰鬥吧…」

　　試著把自己的性命放在第一吧、試著正視求生本能有多麼可貴吧，既然你都可以如此崇拜一個素昧平生的人。

　　「不准你在別人面前低頭，你這副樣子，只有我能看見。」男人的聲音越是溫柔，他哭得更加傷心，從來就不是那些蔑視與挫敗擊垮他，而是無力的自己，以及盼不見前途的光景。利威爾輕輕地笑了起來，額頭抵上艾倫的，鼻樑與之廝磨，捧住孩子的雙頰，如母親那般熟悉「只要把頭抬高，眼淚就不會流出來。」

　　「啊啊啊－－我、我…媽..…」那一個想字是怎樣都無法出口，少年的心裡裝滿無法訴說的寂寥與遺憾，尤其是對利威爾，如果一切都沒發生，那麼說不定在隔些時日，他就不再嚮往不斷赴死的軍隊、不再去城門迎接、不會想追隨男人的腳步，也就不會跟利威爾相遇，更不會相戀。

　　這世界果然，是殘酷而美麗的。

　　在那之後，只要艾倫再度面臨到迷惘的分歧，利威爾總有辦法找到他，由後抱住他，使勁咬下肩頸一小塊肉。

 

　　就算再受到人民欺凌、軍閥的羞辱，躲起來也能夠被原諒，因為有利威爾在。  
　　在沒有母親的世界裡，至少還有你。

　　「不管這世界變得如何，那絕對都不會是因為你不夠好。」

 

　　－－  
　　他從一片漆黑中驚醒，原來自己不小心就這麼睡著了，房門外沉靜下來，估計大夥也就寢了，當時的話還在耳畔迴響。

　　但，有你，我才會認為這些戰鬥是有意義的…

＊＊＊

　　「沒事的！沒事的！我在這、我在這－－您做得很好－－」艾倫努力撐起的鼓勵都在顫抖，被握住的手都能聽進骨頭捏緊的哀鳴。

　　「唔－－」整張床舖都震的挪動了幾公分，嘴裡的布條仍沾了一點點血漬，可見咬合力道之大。

　　在此之前韓吉就已經預告了這天的到來，她告知過艾倫利威爾現在的狀況，除了腦部無法挽救的傷害之外還有另一處岌岌可危－一直以來負傷戰鬥的那隻腳。

　　在被猿巨人造成的開放性外傷下，細菌已從傷處入侵感染，真的無法再耽擱了，現在就動手只是一條腿，再放任下去就是一條命。

　　就算已經重複施打了止痛劑，就算做了再多的壓制，下刀的那一刻，連他這樣的鐵漢也依舊忍不了切除的劇痛。  
　　等同懵懂、純粹的心智，卻要在一醒來就面對必須失去身體一部份的事實，在韓吉坐著說明的同時，利威爾慌亂地抓住艾倫的手臂，一面絕望的和他搖頭以示恐懼，看見他懼怕的神情，艾倫才知道，現在的他，是需要別人來保護的。

　　「唔－－嗚啊啊啊－－」

　　「咿－－」艾倫也不過強硬送上戰場的娃娃兵，縱然殘破的屍首他也見多了，母親的身亡刻骨銘心，但這樣血淋淋逼近凌遲的場面，人飢己飢人溺己溺，看利威爾痛苦，他連呼吸都忘了，心率快要崩壞，他將男人護在懷裡抱緊，即使這些都無法分擔他的痛苦。

　　暫時都要僅只一條底褲，大腿以下只剩被布條完整包裹的圓弧形切面，利威爾已經平靜下去，或許該說也暈厥大半，孩子趴在床邊，他並非是累了，而是神經繃緊了一天，現在的平靜猶如錯覺，利威爾的慘叫都還在他腦海裡盤旋。握緊的手就是刀刃，怎樣都不能放開。

　　將近有好長一段日子，艾倫都在紊亂的呼吸聲中度過，有利威爾的、也有他自己的。手術的結果包括事後勘照，男人的狀態依然相當不穩定，凡到夜裡就開始高燒。

　　他就像孩子一樣，會時不時撈找一定會在身邊更換毛巾的艾倫的手，抓住了就將它拉到臉旁，發抖地尋求手部冰涼的溫度緩解由內而外的體熱。  
　　看著氣血耗損的他，比擁有巨人之力的自己還要脆弱，就像小時候總依偎著母親的自己，他胡亂用手背抹去溢出的淚水，一邊詢問要喝水嗎？還會熱嗎？佯裝鎮靜，一整夜都盡可能讓自己忙碌，好忘卻那些虎視眈眈隨時都會吞噬自己的黝暗泥沼。

　　艾倫開始有餘力聽見窗外的鳥鳴，為他固定打開窗子讓陽光能夠撒入室內，打掃周遭，將替換的殘餘藥品布料丟棄，已經是利威爾身體狀態平緩下來的時候。

　　「艾倫…」

　　「是。」他輕輕的揮動掃把好能以不揚起太多塵埃又能清潔的力道作業，一面回應聲線相同，卻顯得稚嫩的，聲音的主人。  
　　孩子的聲音也相當平靜，利威爾唯一能夠放心呼喚的也只有艾倫，其餘除了韓吉之外，他估算，利威爾已經有相當長的時間沒和同期們碰面了。

　　「…我的名字是利威爾，那兵長又是什麼？」接觸地面的細枝頓了一下，旋即繼續盡忠職守。

 

　　「哦，那是您的職位，是人類最－－您是我們的長官。」腦海中浮現空蕩的褲管，他立即改口，艾倫選擇不再提及那個稱號，對現在的利威爾來說，那個稱號不是榮耀，而是多餘且沈重的負擔。

　　他不需要那些，他只需要能保住這條命即可，能夠好好過完餘生就好。如果有可能的話。如果他們都能有去奢求的資格。

 

　　他想，恐怕到了很久以後，他也不會參透今天的所作所為。  
　　男人好不容易有了完整、平穩的睡眠，而他卻藉此爬上了長官的床。大概是，真的太寂寞了，心是、身體也是，一切都是。

　　「唔！嗚嗚－－」

　　「對不起…對不起，請您…」

　　不用原諒我。

　　襯衫被解開散敞在床，幼莖貼上肌理研磨，頂端興奮張開的小孔泌出的液體打濕男人的腹部。  
　　交合的地方很疼又覺得不夠多，沒有潤滑的狀態，男人的莖柱上是點點的血絲，可現在的他並沒有完整記憶，他不記得了與艾倫的關係，唯獨生理的潔癖，出於本能的掙扎。

　　此刻的情事變的不倫，沒有抵禦能力的人只能苦苦嗚咽反抗，下體也數度因為精神上的抗拒疲軟，孩子騎在他身上，自己胡亂扭著腰，一邊持續為人箍弄根部，緩緩的上下律動，試著次次擦過有感覺的地方。有東西欲要從前身噴湧，可能是生命的慷慨，或是已經能夠預料只會迎來空虛的高潮。

　　希冀著一絲他會記起索求彼此身體的快樂，奈何是徒勞，男人打從心底愕然，但也擋不住下腹湧起的歡暢感，敏感的地方被濕軟的窄道絞緊、包覆，四方的輾壓，是手的套弄所不及的，孩子的內裡因他的動作帶出體液，逐漸順滑了抽動，體溫竄升，心底卻有什麼東西反而死寂了。

　　「求您想起來啊…不要這樣丟我一個人……」

　　被麻繩捆起的雙手，本來併拳要往人頭部砸下，在他的放聲大哭就遲滯在空中了。利威爾覺得噁心，反胃的感覺上湧，他想停止這樣的事，可是卻無法再拒絕那樣心碎的艾倫，他不懂自己為什麼不想拒絕他。  
　　眼角濕潤了，流星殞落了，他任憑身上的人放肆、荒淫。  
　　這種感覺倒有些熟悉了，有個人似乎就是這樣，總是敢和自己唱反調，不斷挑戰自己底限，對任何事都不屈不饒，擁有太陽般燃燒熾熱的瞳。

　　射在艾倫身體裡的、射在利威爾腹部上的，已經分不出是精液還是彼此在世為人的自我厭惡。

　　腿沒了至少還有手，他此時突然意識清晰地慶幸著，因為這樣才能抱緊靠在自己身上熟睡的人，依偎彼此的餘溫，好不會在清冷的深夜著涼。

 

　　如果利威爾能夠給他一拳或許他還可以當作那是他想起了一點他們之間的過往而感到舒心，而不是，在隔日的早晨，裝做什麼事都沒有發生過的，請自己為他更換繃帶。

　　「傷口…好像有點裂了…」

　　男人相當平靜的接受孩子的觸碰，切除的地方再往上些就是大腿根，才發生了那樣的事情他卻不再有所抗拒，艾倫也不認為那是他坦然。  
　　輕輕將門帶上，抱著布剪、藥品無力的靠上門板喘息，面對男人第一次的強勢他到現在都記憶猶新，有想過他的感受嗎？為什麼只是失去個現有記憶就能裝作什麼都不知道了！  
　　萬幸他沒有回到剛清醒時那樣的防備，可陷入無從改善修復的尷尬也不是多好的情況。  
　　原先都能夠慢慢在自己的督促下吃完的餐食，如今是動了幾口就殘留在餐盤上，到後來甚至是等艾倫回到房裡，床上的人睡了，而餐盤銀器全晾在一邊的木桌上原封不動。

　　連續好幾日都這樣有一餐沒一餐，雖然傷口保養得宜，但沒有足夠的營養攝取成了惡化的不定時炸彈也並非不可能。  
　　黑紫眼袋捧住的銀灰眸子裏頭，倒映著柔和的陽光，一個動靜無預警地落在自己的手邊，很輕很輕，確實沒驚動到自己，那隻手扯了扯自己寬鬆的衣袖，接著很小聲的說了些道歉的話，摻雜不知道為什麼一聽見就讓他煩悶、不舒爽的哭泣。  
　　棕色的腦袋倚上自己的肩頭看不到表情，一些溫熱又馬上變涼的東西浸染在衣料上。

　　「您不能…不吃東西…這、這樣下去…我會失去您…拜託…不要只…留我、留我一個人…」

　　他將艾倫護進懷抱裡，身體溫暖了，而懷裡的人也很快就停止了抽噎，不斷瑟縮自己的身軀和男人相擁。

 

　　日子快的離米卡莎他們繼續突進也過了不知多久，艾倫和利威爾留在那個邊境的甕城，廢棄一段時間之後，也是會有僥倖存活的遺民來此地，來來去去、流浪奔走。

　　走出小屋一段距離，不遠處的草地上有兩隻正在嬉鬧的貓崽，偶爾發出高亢的嘶鳴聲，最後滾倒在一團相互啃咬，有時還真看不出到底是好玩還是殺紅了眼，但看那沐浴在陽光底下的悠然自得，完全可以肯定牠們快樂的活著。  
　　活著，然而對於人類卻是最沈重的負擔，死者的遺志由生者來擔，而他現在卻自私拋下那全部的重任苟活。  
　　一支手臂攬上艾倫的脖頸，後方是拄著拐杖的人，有些顛頗、有些遲鈍，但已經是相當快速的就復健成如今的狀態。

　　＂利威爾先生…＂他想開口，實際上是任何話都沒有說出口，他還未習慣沒有敬辭的稱呼，也還未從兵長突如其來的行為的驚愕中緩過神。

　　如果是您，會不會告訴我苟且偷生也是不錯的選擇呢？面對這樣的我，還會認為不是我不夠好嗎？

　　「艾倫，我的腳痠了，帶我到那邊的樹下坐坐。」

　　「是。」

　　不，如果說可以就這樣一起生活下去，那在精神上承受點亡靈的發難已經是相當便宜的代價。

　　母親，求您不要讓我和這個人分開。

 

　　他在餐桌睡著了，穿透實心物質，一種細碎的聲響逐漸由遠方傳遞而來，當他甦醒的第一時間，映入眼簾的便是利威爾茫然地望向外頭的模樣。

　　「艾倫，有好多聲音…」

　　孩子不解的皺眉，隨即才意識到將自己喚醒的來源，內心的警鈴大作，沒多久，外頭再也不是惱人的細碎雜音，而是震耳欲聾的踩踏，以及遺民的慘叫。

　　當他推開大門的那剎那，光景不出所料是人類被抓住，被送入口中，被嚼爛、被撕扯。

　　他當機立斷衝回屋內梭巡，終於在一處角落尋到已蒙上一層灰燼的裝置，不需要確認有無足夠的瓦斯，他將只稍稍鏽蝕掉的刀刃塞入利威爾的手中，握牢他的雙手。

　　「這個您握著，我就在門外您不必擔心－－」

　　時間緊迫，耳邊是此起彼落的肉體撕裂聲、液體的噴濺聲，他平靜地向男人交代，他堅信，他相信只要握住刀刃，他絕對還記得那些保護自己的戰鬥本能。  
　　雖然艾倫本就只當那是護身符作用，他是不會讓那些怪物靠近這裡半步。

　　當他一腳即將衝出門檻，充滿咬痕的左手靠上口邊，再重新暴露外頭光源之前，他卻是重重跌在了地上。  
　　回頭，他才發現是自己的腳踝被人握住，而利威爾也沒拄著拐杖，直接摔落在地面，瞳仁一縮，卻是利威爾不痛不癢的平淡口吻。

　　「別去，艾倫，不要去。」就如他的心智，那是多麼純粹的話語「不要留我一個人。」

　　猙獰呼之欲出的猛獸退回了匣內，不需要再去爭奪什麼了，他的自由、他的生存意義就在這裡，堪比熾日的燦金化為宛若清風的和煦幽翠，半跪半爬，緊緊的抱起跌坐在地的利威爾。

　　「好，不去…我哪裡都不去。」

　　因為我的希望在這裡。

　　男人抬起乏力、頻頻輕顫的雙臂，終於回應了孩子的擁抱，他明白了，那是他唯一不討厭的肢體碰觸，是人類的體溫，是活著的證明，是他這個人的真諦。

　　艾倫勾起唇角，利威爾也在這祥和的氛圍寧靜的歛上眼皮，安穩恬適，彼此就在身邊。

　　然後，生命就在彩色泡沫破裂的聲音中鮮明了起來。


End file.
